tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Flash
When electronic equipment breaks down in the middle of a tense mission, the team needs it up and running fast. That’s where FLASH comes in. He’s highly skilled in many aspects of electronic technology and is capable of equipment repair in the field. That’s no longer as simple as splicing together a couple of wires. Now you need working knowledge of computer technology, advanced circuitry and both analog and digital electronics. FLASH always had a natural aptitude for understanding the guts of a machine. He brought his expertise to the military, and now he’s happy to be where his skills are crucial to the outcome of a mission, instead of simply being the guy you call when your television won’t go on or your house alarm won’t go off. He is methodical and persistent, and has an innate and unshakable faith in the order of the universe. He’s working on his Master’s degree in electronic engineering on nights when he’s free. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Born September 9, 1949. As a teenager, Flash played quarterback for his high school team in Lodi, California. After enlistment and his specialized training in Army Electronics School, Chemical School, and Covert Electronics, Flash was assigned to the Aberdeen Proving Grounds' covert electronics division. It was there that he developed a laser rangefinder that caught the attention of General Lawrence Flagg. While recruiting soldiers for inclusion on the newly-forming G.I. Joe team, Flagg arrived at Flash's lab and abruptly asked him to join. Flash was one of the original 13 members of the G.I. Joe team. Flash was a very logical and methodical person, and was sometimes called "the genius" by his teammates. He was part of many of the Joes' major missions including the rescue of Dr. Adele Burkhart, on which he and Breaker knocked out Cobra's radar station. Flash was on the first mission in which the Joe team met the Soviets' Oktober Guard. When Cobra attempted to destroy a United States space shuttle, Breaker and Flash became temporary members of the shuttle's crew. In a spacesuit outside the ship, Flash grabbed on to a Cobra missle, forcing it to change course, thus saving the shuttle and its crew. He was involved in many other important operations, as well. After the re-dedication of G.I. Joe headquarters, aka "The Pit", Flash and many of the other original Joes were taken off active duty. Even so, Flash continued to occasionally participate in missions with the team. He was part of the security team during the Joes' invasion of the Cobra-controlled town of Springfield. During the Cobra Island civil war, Flash was one of the few Joes who were not part of the operation. After the team ended up on the losing side of the war, a group of corrupt generals in the Pentagon denied having any knowledge of the debacle and announced the Joes had gone rogue. When many members of the team were unrightfully arrested, several others including Flash went underground. He and the other Joes who had escaped arrest organized a mission to rescue Hawk and General Hollingsworth when they were arrested for acting without orders and entering the civil war. During the rescue, Hawk and Hollingsworth were cleared of all charges and the corrupt generals responsible were exposed. Flash was later one of the many Joes involved in training new recruits for the team, and was a member of G.I. Joe until it was disbanded in 1994. MUX History: Flash was reinstated when the team was reformed, and was placed on the Reserve Force, and continues to train New Joes, and Green Shirts. In 2017, he was re-assigned to Strike Team Bravo, working out of Pit I in Fort Wadsworth. OOC Notes Since only the Marvel comics are canon, Flash is still alive and well, and a reserve member of the G.I. Joe team. Logs Players Flash is available for application. Gallery Flash1.jpg flash2.jpg|New Meets Old... And they don't like each other! flash3.gif flash4.gif flash5.jpg flash6.jpg flash7.jpg flash_scifi.jpg|Dueling Lasers References * Flash @ halfbattle.com * 2005 Filecard @ YoJoe.com * Action Figure @ YoJoe.com * 2008 Filecard @ YoJoe.com Category:available Category:Characters Category:GI Joe Category:FCs Category:GI Joe Laser Troopers Category:Humans Category:US Army Category:1982 Category:Original Joes